ANBU secrets
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: What if Hatake Kakashi had adopted Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and raised him within the ANBU HQ? What if Naruto was smarter and stronger then he had led others to believe? and what if the Uchiha clan had not been massacred. And what secrets do 3 others hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

**The Secret life of Uzumaki Naruto**

**Summary:** What if Hatake Kakashi had adopted Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto at birth and raised him within the ANBU Headquarters? What if Naruto was smarter and stronger then he had led others to believe?and what if the Uchiha clan had not been massacred but moved somewhere in secret? Konoha is about to find out just how much they did not know about the golden haired shinobi.

**Chapter 1**

Tsunade growled as once again the shinobi's she had sent out came back empty. It had been nearly half a year since the blond boy that she had loved like a grandson had disappeared, without a single word, he had up and left. The busty blond turned and glanced out the window with a frown. She knew Kakashi and Iruka knew something because for being the closest to the boy, the two were awfully calm about his disappearance. At the least she would have expected Iruka to be distraught. But they had been calm.

Too calm.

Narrowing her eyes at the thought, Tsunade spun around and stared at the photos on her desk. There was a photo of Naruto with Kakashi, Iruka, the Sandaime and several masked shinobi's. Naruto had looked to be about six or seven in it. Another picture was of Naruto, and his male friends from the rookie 12. There was another picture of him with Ino, Hinata and Tenten. And several others including a Naruto being surrounded by a falcon, dragon and tiger mask shinobi's.

Leaning back in her chair, Tsunade glanced around her office. She was upset that no one not even the best trackers and hunters could locate the boy she considers to be her little brother. Eyes rose to look at the Hokages pictures hanging up on the wall, well more specific the photo containing the fourth Hokage.

After a while of just staring at the picture, her eyes widened. Jumping to her feet she ran towards the wall and rose her hand in front of her body. "Kai" she called out. Lifting her arms upward, Tsunade removed the fourths picture to reveal a safe. With a combo lock.

Trying different numbers in hopes that it would unlock, Tsunade growled in irritation. She knew there must have been something in that safe, after all if it was nothing important then there would've been no need to hide the safe under a genjutsu, a very strong one at that seeing as so much people, shinobis at that, have been coming in and out of this place for years and not one, even those who are genjutsu masters could sense the illusion.

After another failed attempt at breaking the combo, Tsunade contemplated just punching a wall through the safe when from the corner of her eyes she saw three numbers.

10.10.1

Spining those numbers into the lock, Tsunade cheered when the lock click and opened revealing several papers. She groaned at the thought of reading through them all. Hefting the pile and placing them on the table, Tsunade closed the safe and covered it with the Yondaimes photo.

Sitting in her chair she began reading through the different papers. Marriage lisence between Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. There were pictures of Minato and his genin teammates along with Jiraiya. Picture of Minato with his own genin team. An official letter stating his wishes to adopt Hatake Kakashi.

There was a lot of things hidden in that safe, most of the things important to the Yondaime. Tsunade smiled at some of the letters that Kushina had written to Minato when he was away on missions. The last thing left after Tsunade was done rifting through all of those papers was a folder with the name Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto also known as Hatake Naruto.

With wide eyes, Tsunade opened the folder and saw several letters and what appeared to be a key of some kind in the shape of a fox's head. Reaching out she fingered the folded letters. She would bet anything that whatever was written had something to do with the blond brat she considers a brother and his mysterious disappearance.

Coming to a decision, Tsunade decided to read the folded letters last and read through what looked to be an official document, and gasped at what she read. Quickly scanning through all the other documents detailing how Kakashi had changed his name back to Hatake as well as having Naruto's changed as well. Knowing if they kept Namikaze as their last name than war would no doubt come to Konoha because of Iwa's hate for Konoha's yellow flash. There was also documents stating how Kakashi had raised him at the ANBU HQ, since he would have been better protected there. About his achievements, developments and enrollment into the ANBU. And how he was tasked with entering the academy to watch over Uchiha Sasuke after the massacre.

Opening all the folded letters and reading through them, Tsunade slammed them on her desk and yelled for Shizune to gather the rest of team Kakashi as well as teams Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai. Along with them she asked for Iruka, Anko, Ibiki, an neko masked ANBU, an Usagi masked ANBU, Genma and Hayate.

An hour later and everyone was gathered in her office and Tsunade stared at them before turning to look at Kakashi. "How long?" she whispered confusing everyone present and causing the copy cat to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"How long what, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi responded voice neutral, face blank.

Slamming the folder on the table, Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "You knew Naruto the longest. And I bet he told you where he was going, did he not!"

Kakashi frowned and glanced at the papers that fell out of the folder when Tsunade slammed it against table.

_Hatake Naruto. ANBU, codename: Kitsune. Taishou to squad 3 consisting of Dragon, Falcon and Tiger. A genius second to none. Raised at the ANBU Headquarters. Trained by numerous ANBU operatives along side his older brother Hatake Kakashi, the Sandaime Hokage, Uchiha Itachi as well as a mysteriously secret man who means no harm to the village or anyone else as long as Naruto isn't threatened._

_Hatake Naruto is a shinobi whose genius can only rival those of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi._

_Genin at four, chunin at five, jounin at six, ANBU at seven. At eight he had reached Sannin level and was co captain of squad ten, codename team Aves under Uchiha Itachi and at eleven he became captain of squad three. codename Elements. _

_While all of this was going on, Naruto had also been given another mission, enter the academy under the name Uzumaki Naruto and watch over Uchiha Sasuke after Itachi left the village under the pretense of a clan massacre. He was to spy on a new up and coming organizations whose ideals and goals were unknown. _

Kakashi stopped reading by then and turned his single eye towards the rest of the papers just glancing at them not really reading them or anything. Each of the papers were details of Naruto's past missions and missive's from Itachi to Naruto about how he was doing and about the organization. There were also some requesting a meeting between the two at Kumogakure.

Kakashi glanced at Tsunade and nodded his head, "It is true that I do know more about Naruto, the real one than most people here in this room but it is also presumptions of you to think that I would know where Naruto is." the copy nin narrowed his eyes "And no, I don't know where that boy has gone off to but if I was to guess it would be to Uchiha Itachi. The two are close to each other. They have always been close as you have seen."

Several gasp rang out after Kakashi uttered that name. And a growl rang out.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples, "If you don't know where he is, than why are you so calm? Seeing as you and Naruto are brothers I would think that you would be worried about him."

Kakashi smiled, "I am worried about him Tsunade-sama but I am also very aware of his skills and I know that he can take care of himself so my worrying about him is all for naught."

"What is going on here?" Ino questioned, confused. "And what is this about Naruto and being strong. He is only a genin. I mean we only graduated the academy a few months ago."

Tsunade sighed, "Well that would be the wrong thing to label Naruto."

"What do you mean?" Chouji questioned.

Surprising to everyone, Neji spoke up, "Naruto-taichou isn't a genin. From the time he had been at the academy he has never been a student, he was an undercover ANBU operative whose mission was to keep an eye on Uchiha Sasuke."

"Neji? What are you taking about?" Tenten questioned, confused. "Beside up till a few weeks ago, we didn't even know who Naruto was."

The brunette sighed. "That is not true. I have known Naruto, the real one, for years. Naruto is an ANBU captain. His the captain of an ANBU unit named Team Element along with dragon, falcon and tiger."

"And how do you know that Neji? I just found out about it?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

Iruka shook his head, "It's because he is falcon. A member of Naruto's squad. He was sent to the academy to watch over Naruto."

"What do you mean?" Kiba voiced his question loudly

Anko grunted, "Man we might as well start from the beginning. But to answer your question, Naruto is a lot different than he had led you all to believe. And the one reason that Neji was asked to keep an eye on Naruto was because Naruto suffers from bouts of uncontrollable insanity. And with out Itachi around to help him, that blond haired brat needed someone there. Tiger and Dragon had a seperate mission or else they would have been there as well,."

"Insanity? What do you mean? For as long as we've known Naruto, he has always been a bit hyperactive, loud, and a bit clumsy but I've never seen him show signs of being unstable. " Ino questioned, frowning.

"For you to understand, like Anko said we need to start from the beginning." Kakashi sighed and shook his head."But before we begin, Neji, if you please."

Knowing what Kakashi wanted, Neji flared his chakra. A few seconds later, two males appeared in the room, worried as they scanned the occupants.

"Neji. are you hurt? Do you need our assistance with something?"

Neji smiled a bit but shook his head. "No. They just found out about us and Naruto-taichou."

"Aa, so da ne. It took them a long time, ne?" a black haired boy grinned adjusting his tanto.

Neji grinned, "What did you expect, Taichou is a good actor and if he didn't up and leave I believe they would have continued to believe that he was just a hyperactive, knuckleheaded, shinobi whose only real talent is pranking and being loud."

Sai and Shin exchange looks and smiled, "Yeah, we heard about that loud mask."

"Excuse me, sorry for interupting your conversation, but I believe we have more pressing matters right at this moment, such as the whereabouts of Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." Tsunade growled out, a noticable twitch ticking on her forehead.

"Oh right, well like I said, long story so sit down and get convertable and we will tell you the reason for Naruto's bout of insanity, though I will warn you now, that if you are weak minded and can't stomach listening to how awful Konoha's people have been towards someone that you have gone to school with for years now, than I suggest you excuse yourself from this room." Anko spoke up.

When no one made any move to leave, Anko nodded and bega telling the painful begining of Naruto's life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

**The Secret life of Uzumaki Naruto**

**Summary:** What if Hatake Kakashi had adopted Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto at birth and raised him within the ANBU Headquarters? What if Naruto was smarter and stronger then he had led others to believe?and what if the Uchiha clan had not been massacred but moved somewhere in secret? Konoha is about to find out just how much they did not know about the golden haired shinobi.

**Chapter 2**

_A small boy about three with wild blond hair and bright blue eyes stood near the entrance to the ANBU HQ a smile on his lips as he watched several of the animals frolick in the forest nearby. _

_Despite being caustioned that he should never leave the base without someone with him at all times, but the blond had been bored with no one to talk to and left the safety of the head quaters to go and find one of his care takers. _

_Walking towards the forest that would lead into the village, Naruto smiled at the small animals that ran around him. As he was nearing the borders that would lead into the village, the blond was halted by several men, civilians, since they lack the shinobi gear, had intercepted him, sneering. _

_"What do we have here? A demon scum." one man hissed_

_Another scoffed, "So this is where you've been hiding. eh, demon!"_

_"Time to die, demon!" _

_The blond shook with fear, not understanding what was going on or what they were talking about. "I don't know what your talking about." he whimpered "I'm looking for my nee-san and nii-san." _

_The man sneered, "Yeah right like a demon such as yourself even has a family." raising his hand in the air, the man swung it, striking the small child in the face. _

_A terrified cry escaped his lips, but it did nothing but fuel the men. _

_It was nearly ten minutes later when a small black hair boy with the same colored eyes was walking pass and heard the crying and pleading of a small child and went to investigate and came across the most disgusting and appalling sight he had ever seen. _

_Three men, naked, surrounding a small, beaten and equally naked blond hair boy who appeared to be three at the most. It was the most outrageous sight he had ever seen and before he even knew what he was doing he had thrown three kunai with deadly accuracy and had killed the three before scooping up the small boy and running towards the Hokage tower to get his help. _

"Naruto had been out for days after that incident. And when he had awoken he had to be sedated so he couldn't harm himself." kakashi finished rubbing his only visible eye.

Iruka shivered, "It was the first act of violence the boy had ever seen least all had been bestowed upon even living amongst seasoned ANBU, the elite of the elite he had never seen violence for we made sure while he was present no one was doing anything stupid. Tenzou had made sure everyone was behaving accordingly." the scarred man chuckled at the memory of long ago and how one of the most feared ANBU member had become so motherly when he was taking care of Naruto. Well he wasn't any better.

"That was the time Naruto had discovered what he was. He had meant his tenant that day and had become hysterical. The mental trauma of whatever those pigs had said to him coupled with the fact that he had discovered his secret, he had become unstable. And the only people who could calm him was the Hokage, Kakashi, Iruka and Tenzo. Though the rest of us were able to when he got to know us better." Anko replied.

Most of the 'rookie' nins were surprised, shocked, disgusted, angry and sad that Naruto had been sexually assualted, and so young at that.

"Who saved him?" Shikamaru questioned

Kakashi blinked, "An eight year old boy. Uchiha Itachi. It was a strange play of destiny, or perhaps it was fate, that had led Itachi to the outskirts of Konoha where the forest leading to the hidden base for the ANBU HQ resided." the copy nin glanced towards a shocked Sasuke, "He didn't even know the reason why he was so far away from the heart of Konoha, for not many people would pass the slums of Konoha towards the outskirts that's why the base of ANBU HQ were so far away, but if it hadn't been for Itachi being there, who knows what could have happened to Naruto. It could have been worse."

"Itachi Uchiha." murmured most of the occupants as they turned towards the enraged looking Sasuke, the rookies wanted to ask him who the guy was but seeing the boys expression they decided against it. Beside sooner or later the answer of who this mysterious Itachi was and why Sasuke seemed so upset by the mere mention of his name.

Iruka nodded his head, "Yes Itachi. his Sasuke's older brother. He was the genuis of the Uchiha clan, having graduated the academy at five, rose to the rank of chunin at six, became Jounin at seven, awoke his sharingan at eight, and at the same time he became an ANBU and at nine he became a captain."

"Wow, and everyone taught Sasuke was good" Kiba grinned, "His got nothing on his big brother." the dog lover taunted and Akamaru barked.

Sakura glared at Kiba and raised her fist and punched the boy in the head, "Baka, don't speak like that about Sasuke-kun" she screeched causing many people to cringe, none more so than Kiba, while Akamaru whined at the sound.

"Ow, you pink cow" growled Kiba, holding his ears. "Kami, you have the most annoying voice and such a pitch should be considered a kinjutsu like Naruto has stated several times." the boy hissed, hoping his ears wasn't bleeding.

Sasuke glared at the dog boy but before he could retort, Neji flashed a glare towards the three. "Stop squabbling like a bunch of snot nosed academy brats. The story doesn't end there. Naruto being beaten, raped and meeting his tenant was only part one." the Hyuga's dead serious voice shut everyone up and the 'rookie' along with their sensei's minus Kakashi and Iruka, Tsunade and the others except the ANBU's, blinked.

"What do you mean, Neji? Was there more?" Tenten questioned. scared of the answer, she didn't even want to fathom what could have been worse than being sexually abused by anyone, especially those in the village you live in.

None of the 'rookies' knew what they meant by Naruto's tenant or his secret though Shino and Shika had a guess of what this secret could be, not like they were going to say anything about it though. Not unless Naruto himself admits it.

Instead of Neji answering, Iruka nodded his head. "Yes. You have to understand that we had Naruto hidden for three years, from the day of his birth so no one but those in the ANBU, who were considered trustworthy, had known about Naruto's existence. But with what had transpired, everyone had found out that Naruto was alive and they had demanded his blood." the academy teacher trailed off, rubbing his head.

The rookies gaped in shock, well most of them did, Sasuke and Sakura didn't show any outright expression, the pink haired girl even had the nerve to pretend to be cleaning her nails during the speech. But anyone could question the reason for that Kakashi had continued speaking.

"We, along with the Hokage and the clan heads stopped there attempts and threatened that if anything were to happen to Naruto that those responsible and those who were involved would first be sent to T&I before being publically executed for treason. And with the fire damiyo's backing of this the counsil were forced to drop their outrageous claims. But that didn't stop one man." the gravity defying gray haired male continued, voice holding a tone of contempt just thinking about that day.

"Who?" Tsunade asked "And what happned?"

Anko snorted, "The bane of everyones existence. Shimura Danzo, that war mongering, son of a bitch." hissed the purple haired kunoichi. "A few months after that incident with the three men, Naruto was sitting outside of the base, staring at the forest, two ANBU opperaive were with him. When Kakashi had returned from the tower with the newest ANBU trainee, Uchiha Itachi. They discovered the dead ANBU's and Kakashi raced inside the base while telling Itachi to alert the Hokage of possible treason."

Kakashi narrowed his single eye, "I searched the entire base, praying and hoping that my fears were for nothing and that whoever had killed the ANBU's in charge of watching Naruto were still around, but after twenty minutes of searching, I had to realize that Naruto had been kidnapped. It was a while later when the Hokage and Itachi returned to find me unresponsive and staring at a wall."

"Yeah, we took immediate action though trying to find anything that would lead us to Naruto but everything led to a dead end. Until five months after, two boys appeared.." Iruka continued

**_Flashback_**

_Iruka and Tenzo sat on the stairs staring at the forest. Kakashi, Anko, Yugao and Hayate were standing behind them, each lost in their own thoughts but the main person on each of their mind were obvious. _

_"I wonder if we will ever find that scum who stole our Naru-chan" Anko exclaimed, hands tightening into fist "And if anyone so much as lays one hand on that blond head of hair, they'll be snake food."_

_Before anyone could say anything to that, twigs snapping caused the group to look up, alert in case of an attack, what they hadn't expected was two boys about four or five walking towards them. _

_"Who are you? And why are you here?" asked Iruka standing_

_The gray haired boy smiled lightly, "We came to get your help of course. Our new friend require your aid." _

_Despite being shocked and surprise by how advance the boys speech was, the ANBU's had more pressing matters to attend to, such as helping the kids and this friend of theres. _

_"And what is the problem? Where is your friend?" Tenzo questioned softly, approaching the two boys. _

_The two shared a look, worried clouding their eyes before the silver haired boy turned towards them and opened his mouth, "Well, our lord, has been most facinated by him since his arrival and has done a lot of test and expirement on him. Ten times more than he has ever done to us. But..."_

_The ANBU were distrubed and apalled that someone like that actually lived here. Someone who ran test and expirement on children were dispicable and it reminded them, especially Anko of Orochimaru. And they vowed thay would find this mad man and put an end to this. _

_"But what?" Hayate asked, wanting the boy to continue._

_The black haired boy blinked, "We haven't seen him in months. Three or four and we were worried so we went looking for him..." _

_"And after the tenth room, we found him floating in this glass tube like thing with a breathing mask secured to his face and a machine updating his heart rate and all of that." the silver haired boy continued as he opened his bag and brought out a pile of files "We took all of this. It's his information and every-thing they have ever done to him." black eyes pleaded with them, "You have help him, please." _

_Tenzo took the files while Iruka smiled at the boys, "Of course we will. But first we need to know who your lord is and where he is so we can rescue..." before Iruka could continue a surprise gasp was uttered and he along with the others turned towards Tenzo whose eyes was wide opened and his jaw threatened to drop. _

_"Tenzo, what is it?" Iruka questioned, surprise by his friends outbrust._

_Brown eyes looked up and glanced at the others. "It's Naruto." he whispered_

_"What!" were the various yells of shock from those present as they gathered around Tenzo and looked at the picture of the three year old blond hair boy. Sure enough, it was the boy that they had been searching for. _

_"You know Naruto-kun" the gray boy called out, surprised. _

_Kakashi stared at the two, "Yes. Naruto is my little brother. And we have been searching for him for five months. What is your name?" _

_"I'm Shin and this is my adopted brother Sai. Our lord brought Naruto to the base five months ago and became training him, along with running those test and expirement on him. We tried to help him but our lord would only punish us but we didn't care. Naruto told us to stop because he didn't want us to get hurt anymore." _

_The ANBU's were pissed. "Who took him?" Yugao questioned knellling before the two boys. _

_"Danzo-sama." Sai whispered "He took a lot of kids, trained them, so he can overthrow the Hokage so he can rule Konoha. He calls us his future soldiers. He has a lot of elite shinobi's that will only listen to his command. He calls us ROOT." _

_"The older shinobi's won't speak because we are trained to release our emotions. He says that they are worthless and will only get in the way of the mission. And at a certain age, he places a curse seal on us to stop us from speaking about him and thus betraying him. He hasn't placed one on Sai and I yet because we were never to leave the ROOT base. But we couldn't leave Naruto there to continue to be tested on." Shin sighed_

_The ANBU were upset by this, "Of course it would be Danzo." Kakashi hissed turning to the others, "Take them in and get them something to eat. I will tell the Hokage and get a team together. We will get Naruto back and Danzo will pay for what he has done." Kakashi started while the others nodded their heads._

_"And that is a promise of a lifetime!" the group uttered at the same time. _

_Shin and Sai shared a look at that wondering why they said it in unison, or how they knew that was what he would say. "Come on you two. You don't have to worry about anything anymore alright. You two will be safe now." Iruka called out towards the boys while guiding them inside._

**_Hokage tower_**

_Kakashi burst inside the room and slammed the folders on the table, "Hokage-sama. We found him, well, two of his friends found us, but anyways..." Kakashi told the Sandamie everything that occured. _

_Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, an angry scowl gracing his face as he listened. "I see. Gather those you wish to take with you and get Naruto back. I want Danzo alive though. Place chakra cuffs on him and take him to Ibiki and afterwards he shall be executed pubically for treason."_

_Kakashi nodded his head, "I want you to go threw this files and see what they did to him. I want to make sure that nothing drastic has happened. And find out what sort of test was run on him as well. I will have someone set up the operating room in the ANBU HQ for Naruto's immediate evaluation so you need to make sure you have all the information needed for the medic." _

_Sarutobi took no offense to basically being ordered around by his own ninja, instead he just nodded his head. "Of course Kakashi. Which medic will you have checking over Naruto-kun." _

_"Rin, of course. She was sitting in the lounge area earlier. She's been down since Naruto's disappearance."_

_Hiruzen noddedhis head, "I bet. Alright, I will be with her and the both of us will go threw the file. We will have all the information needed by the time you arrive back with Naruto." _

_"Thank-you Hokage-sama." with that Kakashi vanished, heading towards the Uchiha district to grab both Itachi and Shisui. And telling them what happened, Kakashi left them to get ready as he headed back towards base to get himself ready and to make sure his team was ready to move out._

_**End Flashback**_

"...We broke into the base and turned that place upside down. The other members were cuffed with chakra chains and knocked unconscious so they wouldn't get in the way."

Hayate coughed, "Yes, the place was terrible. The torture that **_thing_** had done to those people all in the name of having an army of mindless drones to do his dirty work. He had been taking kids for years and not just orphans, some had been members of the villages clans who had just vanished one night and had never been found."

"After the removal of the seal, those who were able to be modified from Danzo's way of thinking were entered into Konoha's Jounin and ANBU ranks with a year probabtion to make sure that they were stable and really ready for the change." Yugao stated wrapping an arm around Hayate's forearm.

Iruka sighed, "While we were busy with the rest of the ROOT agents, the scientist and hunting Danzo down, Itachi and Shisui were charged with locating Naruto along with Shin and Sai who insisted on going to help their friend. Beside how can we say no when they had pointed out that there was no way that we would be able to enter the base without their help."

Shin nodded his head, "Yeah, Sai and I led Shisui and Itachi to the room where Danzo had kept Naruto contained. Itachi and SHisui both did not expect to find Naruto the way that they had though." a sigh escape his lips.

"Imagine a three year old, naked, floating in a glass tube. A breathing mask stapped to his face with wires attacked to his arms and chest, hooked up to a machine to check his heart rate and blood pressure and all of that medical jibber jabber. And now imagine a table set out holding various needles of different sizes and viles filled with different color liquids. And tons of empty ones littering the floors. There was other viles containing blood samples of other people."

"...What do you mean by that?" Tsunade roared "Were they injecting him with other people's DNA."

Kakashi nodded, "Danzo was planning on using Naruto as an ultimate weapon for his use only. He had injected several DNA's into Naruto by this time. Each one was a success."

Tsunade gripped her hands tightly, "Do you know which ones?" the busty blond couldn't believe what she was hearwng, Danzo had been the bane of her existence since first meeting that war-loving ape, she had been surprised when she had heard that the man was killed upon her return to Konoha as the Godaime Hokage and wanted to thank the ones responsible for it. Now she wished the man was alive so she could kill him, slowly, and in the most excruitiating way possible for everything he has ever done to her fellow blond.

They all shared a look, debating whether or not to say anything. They knew thay had to tell her but they weren't to sure if they should do so in front of so much people, but against their better judgement they did so anyways.

"Yeah" Genma replied twirling the senbon in his mouth, "Though some of them are going to be quite surprising."

The neko masked ANBU nodded their head in agreement, "Yes, and we thought the test Orochimaru were doing were inhuman, Danzo has him beat hands down." with a sigh the male continued, "To start with Naruto had been injected with both the first and second Hokage's DNA and has full manupilation of wood release and water release. The third DNA belonged to those of an Uchiha and yes before anyone ask, he does have the Sharingan as well as the Byakugan as the blood of an Hyuga was also injected within him. He also found a way to obtain DNA of the Kaguya's and as such he has the 'Dead bone pulse' bloodline as well. There was also another DNA injected into him but we have no clue who he is or what his blood contained, and when we tried to find the file for it, we couldn't find one."

Tsunade furrowed her brows, "So he has wood release, water release, the Sharingan, the Byakugan, Dead bone pulse, an unknown one, and his own bloodlines from both of his parents, anything else?" the buxom blond crossed her arms with a frown.

"His tenant fused both of the doujutsu since it's not possible to use both of the Sharingan and the Byakugan seperately or at the same time. And because Naruto had already awaken both set of eyes, K-kun had no choice in the matter. And when the Sharingan and the Byakugan merged, a new eye technique was born, one that even surpassed the legendary Rinnegan." Usagi retorted.

Tsunade and the sensei's gaped at that. "What?"

Genma nodded his head, "Yes, Naruto calls it the Senkakushagan, the seers eye. It allows Naruto to have all the abilities of both the Sharingan and the Byakugan but with none of their weakness. Though he had to turn like heck to control it and that is where Itachi and Shisui both helped him control the Sharingan part of his new doujutsu while Neji and Hizashi had helped with the Byakugan partm but can we continue with the story, questions can come later. Anyways as we were saying..."

"Itachi deactivated the machines and the liquid drained away and Naruto was lowered to the floor of the tube, Shisui grabbed him and Itachi wrapped him up in a blacket that he had found in the room and we ran out. Sai and I leading them towards a hidden passage way that will bypass the fighting so we wouldn't get caught in the cross fire. After leaving the ROOT base we headed towards the Headquarters where Rin, the medic, would be waiting for our arrival with a team that she trusted to care for Naruto to their fullest capability."

Usagi nodded her head, "Yeah, the process was long and tiring but we forged on. Naruto had been in surgery for three days before he was stable enough, physically at least."

"Beside running test and expirementing on him, Danzo had neglected to care for him before hand, so he was malnurtried and abused." Neji bit out.

Iruka bit his lips "...And upon his awakening it was even worse."

Tsunade, the rookies, and the sensei's didn't know if they could take anymore. The females were already in tears having heard what had happened to the lively blond boy, well all except for Sakura who was brooding. The male's were pissed that someone had hurt their friend.

"He awoke screaming..."


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka clenched his hands into fist. "It was hellish just sitting in the waiting room, while listening to his hysterical wails. The medics were force to put him back to sleep, so he wouldn't do anymore harm to himself."

Tsunade frowned, "What was wrong with him?"

Iruka bit his bottom lip, "Naruto was stuck in a nightmare. A nightmare plagued by everything that Danzo had done to him. Every beating disguised as training and the experiments"

Hayate nodded his head, "His bones were literally being broken and reformed, becoming stronger than steel to better utilize the dead bone pulse of the Kaguya clan."

"His eyes were constantly releasing tears of blood as K-kun merged both the Sharingan and the Byakugan to create a new, more powerful doujutsu." Yugao continued for her paramour.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "Though his body had accepted the DNA, Danzo never gave Naruto's body time to fully adjust to the changes before he injected a new sample into Naruto." Closing his only visible eye as he gritted his teeth, it as easy to see that Kakashi was upset by what Danzo had done. "His very DNA structure were being destroyed before twisting into something completely different. His very genetic code had changed."

"You might as well claim Naruto as a member of those clans seeing as his very DNA had been reformed to include those genetic codes. In other words you could say his a relative to the Uchiha, Hyuga, Kaguya etc, with the way is body is now." Neko stated.

Sasuke frowned with a glare as he stared at his teacher, "Than why didn't he ever use any of those abilities. He had the skill so why did he make us, everyone, believe he was just a dobe."

"He had nothing to prove to anyone, Sasuke." Kakashi shook his head with a sigh, his single eye bore into the youngest Uchiha, "He has been apart of ANBU since he was born, understand. Trained by the elites. He was far ahead of anyone in his class. Hell, he was stronger than most jounin's at eight. He didn't need to prove himself to the academy because after graduation no one will care if your a 'rookie' or the 'dobe' your just another ninja of Konoha and an enemy to the other villages."

"The same could be said about Neji, Shin and Sai." Iruka added.

Tenten turned towards her teammate, "Which brings us to another topic, how do you know Naruto and the others?" she questioned, curious. "At the start of the Chunin exams when we first meant blondy you criticized him as you did with everyone else."

Neji glanced at his teammate briefly before looking out the nearest window, "It was a farce. Everything from the age of seven was an act. I don't care about fate or destiny. And I regret having to hurt both Lee and Hinata with my callous words and actions but appearance must be kept." Neji narrowed his eyes, "As for meeting Naruto, ironically, it was the same day my father was meant to die. I was standing by the gates of Konoha, the Hokage at my side. He was holding me back from running after the Kage of Kumo and his bodyguards, telling me how sorry he was and that he wished this didn't need to happen."

Sai and Shin grinned as they remembered that day. "Several of the ANBU's as well as Sai and I were present as well. We hated the fact that Kumo got away with having a sacrifice for something they had started."

"Then Naruto came, surprising everyone and leaped over the Kumo shinobi's and blocked them from leaving. With a well placed fuuton jutsu, he forced the guards to release their hold on Hizashi or risk loosing a hand." Sai chuckled as he closed his eyes.

"Naruto saved my fathers life that day. He had acquired evidence that the Raikage had been planning to kidnapped Hinata. He found the mission report in a hidden pocket of the Kumo ambassador's vest." Neji smiled as he faced the group, "It stated that his mission was the capture of a main house Hyuga, they wanted Hinata more than any thing though as she was the heir. It was signed by both the Raikage and several members of the council."

Kakashi chuckled, "Yes. Naruto was like an angry mother. He tossed a copy of the mission scroll at the Raikage and began berating him. He was rightfully pissed off and he let the Kumo shinobi's know it as well. He insulted them, shook his finger at the Raikage as if he was some unruly child, and there was nothing the Kumo shinobi's could do about it as they were in the wrong and had been caught red handed."

"And with blinding proof that Kumogakure and the Raikage were in the wrong, they had no choice but to release my father but it didn't end there." Neji smiled as he eyed a photo of Naruto fondly "He had demanded that Kumogakure should now compensate for trying to kidnap the Hyuga heiress and then pinning the blame on Konoha and the Hyuga clan."

Everyone was gobsmacked and in awe at what Neji said. They couldn't believe that Naruto said something like that to the Raikage. But then again, they could see him doing something of the sort.

"What happened after that?" Kiba questioned, interested.

Shin chuckled, "Of course the Raikage was pissed and tried to attack Naruto, but he was stopped when _the power came forth and taught him a lesson he will never forget. After that confrontation, we heard he was unable to use any jutsu for a month despite the efforts of several medics._" Shin spoke using ANBU code protaining to Kyuubi, Naruto and when the fox's chakra came into play.

Tsunade eyed the boy after he said what he did and frowned in thougt. _Alright so 'the power', obviously Naruto tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra and had used it on the Raikage and wounded his hands bad enough that he couldn't use them.' _Nodding in understanding, she motioned for him to continue the story.

"What does that mean?" Kiba barked out.

Shin grinned at the group, "Well let's just say, the Raikage was restrained and had no choice but to listen to Naruto as he told him (the Raikage) that they were going to pay Neji compensation for nearly taking his father's life. The amount: One million yen."

"Eh." shouts rang out causing Shin to laugh and nod his head at the looks of shock that painted several of their faces, it was truly entertaining.

Sai rolled his eyes, "He was going to, but he decided to have mercy on the Kage, even if he didn't deserve it." A wide smile formed on his lips, "The Raikage had to give Neji five hundred thousand yen every two years till his eighteen."

"And he did it!" Tsunade asked, wide eyed. She knew the Raikage. A (the Raikage) was a man few could stand up against. His height and strength alone terrified grown men and for a kid not even ten to do so, well it spoke volume's about Naruto's nerves.

Kakashi grinned, eye crinkling in mirth, "A (The Raikage) had no choice. It was either give in to the demands of a six year old or risk war. The Raikage had been out numbered and surrounded, should he have denied the request, well let's just say he was in no position to decline. Strong as he is, and brutal he maybe, but even he knew he was no match for the entire Konoha should the alarm be sounded. The Raikage knew should he be killed, there would be no one to protect Kumo except for his younger brother."

Hayate nodded his head, "He also had to correct the wrong he did to Naruto. He tried to attack a shinobi of another village, near their village and if that weren't bad enough then attacking a child is. The Raikage was told he had to give Naruto what he wanted for payment."

Anko giggled, "Naruto wanted copies of every jutsu that Kumo had in it's library, which, unfortunately for them, included all their kenjutsu scrolls as well and you know Kumo prided themselves on Kenjutsu just as much as they did with Raiton Jutsu's."

"I've never seen Raikage A look so defeated, and by a child at that. But knowing he was in the wrong not once, not twice, but three times he agreed with the terms given. He would pay Neji five hundred thousand yen every two years as well as giving Naruto copies of all the jutsu's they had. And to make sure it happened Kakashi, Anko, Yugao and Genma went to Kumo with them."

"Yeah, it was a surprise when the Raikage's younger brother Bee, decided to tag along to teach Naruto kenjutsu alongside both Hayate and Yugao."

Iruka nodded his head, "But anyways, after the Raikage left Hizashi, not wanting to return to his clan just to be a servant to the main house wanted to get away. Fake his death, anything."

"That's when blondy and his paramour offered a solution. You see, Kakashi, Hayate, Shisui, Itachi and Naruto were sent out on a mission a few months prior. It was to be Naruto's first time leaving the village and we wanted him to see and be prepared for the dangers outside of the village." Anko started.

Yugao nodded, "The mission was to Yuki no kuni."

"While we were there, the King, Sosetsu Kazahana spoke to us about starting his own hidden village so his people could learn to protect themselves. Our mission was to help him and his men find the perfect location and help construct the village." Hayate told the group.

"Naruto, Itachi and Shisui went to scout the place with several men while the rest of us stayed behind to help Sosetsu make a blueprint and layout of the foundation for the soon to be Yukigakure or Harugakure depending on the season. We stayed in Yuki no kuni with the king and his family for two months. " Kakashi continued.

Anko glowered at them for interrupting her, "Yes, what they said, but as I was saying, Naruto and Itachi told Hizashi about Yuki no Kuni and how Sosetsu-sama was building a hidden village. Hizashi caught on to what was being said quickly and after wishing his son a teary good-bye, he headed towards the snow country."

"Naruto felt responsible for Neji, he knew how the main house treated the branch side and took him to ANBU base where he had Neji move in. And the rest is history as they say." Genma finished with a grin twirling the senbon he had in his mouth.

Neji smiled, "Naruto, Sai, Shin and I became known as ANBU team Element a year later, under the command of Uchiha Itachi. We were the first five man team and have together for two years before the event known as 'The Uchiha Clan Massacre' happened and Itachi left the village." a frown replaced the smile.

Shin nodded his head, "Naruto led us for six months before he and Neji had to leave the force. Naruto for his Uchiha protection mission and Neji for his Naruto protection mission."

Shin and Sai nodded, "We had some good times." Sai smiled, his statement stopped anyone from questioning what Shin had said, for now anyways.

"I've heard about that ANBU team. Said to be the youngest ANBU's Konoha had ever produced." Shino whispered surprised. When he had heard young, he didn't think it would be those around his age. He stared at the three in wonder. "And Naruto led you alongside Uchiha Itachi."

Shin nodded his head, "Yeah." he smiled at the thought of his blond and dark haired friends, "It must have killed him to act like a total dunce. Can you imagine, an ANBU captain level shinobi going undercover as an academy student and failing everything he could do in his sleep."

Sasuke scowled at the mere thought of the person he had written off as a weak idiotic nuisance was actually an ANBU level shinobi's whose mission was protecting him. It pissed him off. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the people who knew his brother personally, "What does all this have to do with Itachi. If he is as strong as you claim, why did he need to test his powers by killing the clan?" he yelled, angry.

He didn't know what he was more angry about. Itachi being with Naruto since they were kids. Naruto for being with Itachi when his older brother would never hang out with him. How much more powerful Naruto is than him, or how highly his brother seemed to regard Naruto.

Everyone who knew the real reason shared a look before looking towards the Hokage, "Do you know why?" the copy cat shinobi stared at his leader.

Tsunade frowned, "Why Itachi massacre his clan? No."

Genma sighed from around his senbon, "Well, what if we were to say that Itachi is innocent and that the clan was not massacred."

**Yuki no kuni **_- Land of snow  
><em>_Yukigakure- the hidden village in the snow_

Two figures walked through the snow heading towards a fairly large estate hidden behind a thick foliage of trees, that can only be found by people who are already aware of the place. Walking towards the gates the two were meant by a woman in her late thirties who wore a smile on her face as she saw the figures in front of her. Tears gathered in her eyes.

"Mother" one of the cloaked figures whispered, voice soft with barely disguised softness as he tightened the hold he had on the other cloaked ones hand. "I've missed you!"

The tears fall as she embraced both boys in front of her, "Itachi, Naruto. I'm so happy to see you both again." she whispered, squeezing them both before pulling away and gesturing for them to follow her. "Everyone will be happy to see you, especially Shisui, he missed the two of you most."

Naruto chuckled, "It's nice to see you again, Mikoto-okaa and we've missed you as well." turning the blond smiled at his companion, "Shisui was missed too, it was boring without my partner in crime. And heck I even missed the old grouch Fugaku. How's he been lately?"

Mikoto grinned, "His fine. Fugaku is on the council and helps the village plan defensive and offensive protection alongside Hizashi."

"That's good." Naruto replied, "How is Hizashi anyway? Has Neji come to visit him lately?"

Mikoto nodded and told them that Hizashi was doing fine and that Neji had come to visit several months ago and with him he brought several branch Hyuga's who had been out on a suicide mission for the Hyuga council. She told them how Neji had overheard the mission being briefed and when they were far enough away from the village he intercepted them and brought them here. Sosetsu had been more then happy to accept them into his ranks and upon finding out that they belonged to the same side of the family as Hizashi, he had several people place the breaking seal Naruto had given to him to nullify the cage bird seals.

Itachi inclined his head, "That was smart of you to leave already prepared seals such as those here." a smirk graced the stoic males face. "Were you planning on smuggling a few of the branch members out of Konoha and bringing them here, Naruto?"

A guilty blush dusted the boys face and he turned away. "I hate how the main family treats the branch family. I just keep thinking about how Neji would have been had his father died that day and he was forced to keep living in the Hyuga compound afterward's, Add that cursed seal to the mix and it burns my blood."

Wrapping an arm around his paramour Itachi murmured soothing words to the blond as they followed Mikoto, who looked very happy, as if Kami-sama had just approached her. Naruto smiled as he leaned against Itachi's side as he watched Mikoto's beaming face, "She looks very happy."

Itachi nodded as he glanced at his mother, "She does." he smiled at the sight.

After questioning about Sasuke's health and life in the leaf, to which Naruto told Mikoto he'd tell her, Fugaku and Shisui when everyone was tgether, the rest of the walk was silent until they reached a medium size house towards the back of the compound. Mikoto motioned for them to follow as she opened the door. "Fugaku, Shisui. Look who has come to visit."

Both men looked up from the scrolls they were reading before they blinked and just stared, dumbly at the two figures. Disbelief and confusion marring their face before a wide smile formed on the younger of the two as he bolted upwards with a shout and before they could move to defend, both Itachi and Naruto found themselves on the ground with a very happy Shisui sitting on them and chatting about how much he missed them and about all the things that they can do now that they were here.

Naruto smiled and returned the greeting while Itachi glared at his cousin and one of his best friend for sitting on him. "Get off us Shisui." he cut in, brow twitching when the older boy ignored him and continued to chatter away to Naruto, telling him about the sights and the different people he met. Moving his arm, Itachi thrust his palm into Shisui's chest sending him flying into the couch. "Don't ignore me Shisui." He exclaimed getting to his feet while helping the blond up as well.

Shisui pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I haven't seen you in years and this is how you treat me. Your so cruel Itachi."

Casting a bored look at his cousin, black eyes narrowed slightly, "You should of removed your butt from my person when I asked you to Shisui. And if that wasn't bad enough you were sitting on Naruto as well, his a lot smaller then the average male and you could of hurt him."

Naruto's eyebrow ticked and he narrowed his eyes at Itachi. "What are you trying to say Itachi? Are you calling me short? or that I look like a girl?" Blue eyes alit in rage as a snicker broke out and he turned towards Shisui who was doubled over in hysterics.

"Now that you mention it, Naruto, you are kinds girly looking."

Itachi shook his head and watched as the blond stalked towards his cousin, raised a hand and brought it down swiftly knocking Shisui's face into the carpet floor, causing the said male to cry out in pain and grip his head. "What the heck, Naruto?"

"Don't call me girly looking Shisui or I'll knock your teeth out." turning the flaxen haired teen stared at Itachi, "And don't think your off the hook either Itachi. Tell me what you meant."

"I meant nothing by what I said Naruto But it is the truth. You are quite small for an average male and Shisui could of hurt you, by accident, if he continued to sit on us."

Mikoto and Fugaku smiled at the three boys. It was nice to see the three together again, now if only Sasuke was here, and speaking of him, Mikoto glanced at Itachi and Naruto, "What about Sasuke? You said you'd tell me when Fugaku and Shisui are present."

Naruto sighted and took a seat in between Itachi and Shisui and across form Fugaku and Mikoto, "I did say that. Okay, to put it simply, Uchiha Sasuke is the elemental continents biggest teme!"

_**To be continued... **_

_So we've got two different stories going. In Konoha, they are going to find out the truth about Naruto, the Uchiha massacre, and abou Itachi. And in Yuki no kuni, Naruto is going to tell them everything his observed and knows about Sasuke. _

_Reviews determain how fast the story gets updated._

_Tenma_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Konohagakure**_

The room was dead silent. No one said anything before, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and exploded."What do you mean, not killed the clan? And if they aren't dead, then where are they?"

Kakashi rose a hand to calm his irritate student. "Maa, calm down Sasuke" though said cheerfully, everyone knew that there was an underlying note of a threat hidden in his tone. "We will explain what is going on. It seems the Hokage-sama as been neglecting her paperwork a bit too much if she missed the folder with this information."

Tsunade frowned, "Well out with it. If Itachi didn't kill his clan, where are they? Why aren't they in Konoha? Why did Itachi pretend that he did such a thing? Where is Itachi now? And do you think Naruto is with him?

Iruka nodded his head at the questions, "They're around. They hate Konoha for all the prosecution they were force to endure every day as well as the isolation. Itachi pretended to massacre his clan to protect them and hide the fact that they were in fact, alive. I don't know where Itachi is at the moment, Naruto is the only one who would be able to locate the elusive Uchiha heir. And I would bet a years salary that Naruto has met up with Itachi." the scarred male answered each question.

"They hated Konoha?" Sasuke questioned "And what did Itachi have to protect them from? The Uchiha clan is strong, they didn't need protection from anything or anyone."

Hayate sighed and coughed a bit, "Yes they hated Konoha. Mikoto-chan, your mother Sasuke, had been best friends with Kushina-chan, Naruto's mother. Fugaku and Minato-sama, Naruto's father, were friends as well and when both of Naruto's parents died on Oct. 1o, the day he was born and the day Kyuubi rampaged, they had tried to adopt Naruto but were blocked every time by the civilian council and the elders. And that's when ANBU took him in secret. Everyone thought he died, until the day those bastards came upon him."

"The protection was from the elders of the council." Anko spoke up after Hayate paused in what he was saying. "Those old coots were going to have someone Massacre your clan and than pinned the blame on Itachi so that you would grow to hate and spite your brother and thus you'd be an easier tool for them to mold. To manipulate. Fortunately, and unfortunately for them that is, Itachi, Naruto, Kakashi and Genma had over heard the conversation and went to the Hokage to tell him what was going on."

Genma nodded his head, twirling the senbon in his mouth with his tongue as he glanced at Sasuke, "The Hokage told Itachi and Naruto to get to the clan and tell them what was going on while he planned what we were going to do with Kakashi and I."

"I ran into them on their way towards the Uchiha compound and Naruto told me to follow." Neji stated gaining everyone's attention, "Itachi immediately told his father what the council were planning and to say he was mad was like saying Danzo was harmless, a big understatement..."

**Flashback**

_Itachi, Naruto and Neji stood in front of an angry, pacing Fugaku while the Uchiha elders were yelling at each other about what they should do about this. _

_"What are we going to do?" Mikoto questioned, eyes narrowed, she couldn't believe what the village elders were going to do and if that weren't bad enough, they were about to use her own baby as a scapegoat than use the other as a pawn. Unacceptable. _

_Naruto glanced at Itachi and Neji before a smile formed on his lips and he crossed his arms over his chest, "I guess we have no choice then. The Uchiha clan will have to die, there's no other way." _

_Everyone turned and stared at Naruto in confusion not understanding what he was saying. Itachi furrowed his brows before a look of understanding shone in their dark depths and he gave a small smile. _

_"We stage a massacre. Itachi, Neji, Kakashi, Genma and I will help escort those who aren't ninja's, as well as yourselves to a new hidden village that is being constructed in the land of snow. The king is a friend of both Itachi and I. He will welcome you with open arms especially when we tell him what is going on." _

_Neji nodded his head, "I see." he smiled a bit "Father would like the company. After my latest visit with Hayate, Genma, Shin and Sai. he had been complaining about the lack of people to communicate with aside from those he worked with."_

_At hearing that Fugaku turned and stared at Neji in surprise, "Hizashi? His alive. And in the land of snow!"_

_The Hyuga prodigy nodded his head, "Yeah. Naruto saved his life the day of his execution, but father didn't want to come back, so Itachi and Naruto with Kakashi, Anko, Iruka and Yugao took him to Yuki no kuni, where he is happier then he has ever been while being in servitude to the main family."_

_Mikoto smiled, "That's great. Good for Hizashi, but wouldn't he be in grave danger should anyone in the Hyuga clan find out about this. The cursed seal that all branch members bare will cause trouble in the long run. For with a hand seal they can activate the curse and Hizashi would be tortured to death." her smiled turned into a worried frown_

_Itachi nodded, "That would be the cause, had they not be dealing with a genius" the Uchiha heir stated as he motioned towards the blond with his head, "Naruto-kun has been learning seals. His actually very talented in fuinjutsu, it's as if he has a keke genkai for it. His made a seal to nullify the cage bird." _

_Neji smiled and nodded his head, "He sure did, now the main house members and those council people can't hurt him if they find out about him being alive."_

_Mikoto's eyes widened in surprise, "That boy," she smiled glancing at Naruto who was speaking to her husband, "his going to be something great, just like his parents." _

_Itachi nodded his head, "He is." _

_"Alright, we got it." Naruto called out "Two days before the massacre, we'll take the clan out of the village through the secret passage way in the Uchiha meeting room." _

_Itachi glanced at his father, "We have a secret passage on the compound?" this was the first time he heard about this. He never even suspected there was a passage in the meeting room of all places. _

_"It was meant to be used by the civilians and children in times of war. The passage is deep under ground and will lead straight out of the village and into the valley of the end. Far enough from Konoha to avoid the fight."_

_Itachi raised an eye brow. "That's pretty far" the Uchiha genius stared out the window, "Maybe instead of moving in one day we should divide it. We can take one group tomorrow, with Shisui leavin with that group with several other shinobi and the clan elders. The next day another group with another handful of shinobi's and the morning of the massacre the last of the clan with mother and father will leave." _

_Naruto nodded his head, "That's sounds good. I'll leave the division to you Fugaku and Shisui take care of yourself." the blond told his friend with a smile, though it was tinged in sadness knowing the people he considered the closest he ever had to a family, would be gone soon. And if that wasn't bad enough, his best friend was going to be labelled a missing nin and force to leave the village._

_Shisui wrapped his arms around the small blond boy, "Don't worry Naruto, we'll see each other again. Whenever you leave the village you can also make a stop at Yuki no kuni to visit before returning to the village and I'm positive that the Sandaime will let you go on 'vacations' every other month or something." _

_"Yeah, I suppose. But it would still be hard to meet up with Itachi." the blond pouted and glanced at the Uchiha heir. "You'll be on the move constantly, never staying in one place for long and the only time we will ever meet is if by accident when crossing paths with each other." _

_Itachi patted the boys head, "I could always lay low in Yuki during the time you take your break before leaving when you do, beside there is an organization out there that are just starting up. It's composed of missing nins, so after the farce massacre, I'll go and meet up with them and see what they are up to, at least that way I'll be under the radar." _

_Mikoto frowned, her lips trembled and eyes began to tear up as the revelation of what is to come hit her. In a few short days her clan is leaving Konoha, one of her son is going to be on the run being hunted by ANBU's and Oinin's from every village while the other will remain in Konoha where he could fall prey to Danzo's schemes. And Naruto...She couldn't continue with her line of thought, just thinking about how the blond would feel tore at her. Itachi and Shisui was the boys anchore along with Neji, Sai and Shin and he was losing most of the people he held close to his heart. She knew the blond had a fragile mind and it hurt her to think about what would happen should everything collapse around him. _

_"Let's go talk with the council and tomorrow the plan would be set in motion and the onl thing left to do is wait." Fugaku spoke interrupting the boys, who all turned and nodded at the clan head before they followed after him. _

**End flashback **

"...and that is what really happened."

Everyone blinked and just stared at Neji before glancing at the others who knew the secret. "So they've been in Yuki no kuni this entire time?"

Kakashi nodded his head, "Since they left Konoha, yes."

"And Hizashi Hyuga is alive?"

Neji smiled, "Yes."

"And Naruto was the mastermind behind everything. The plans, the moves, setting up the genjutsu. Everything, correct?"

The group who has known Naruto the longest grinned, "Yes."

Tsunade took a deep breath before she narrowed her eyes, "And you never bothered to tell me any of this for what reason exactly" she hissed out, "And for your health you better answer correctly."

Anko crossed her arms, "All do respect Hokage-sama, we left you a letter on the day of your coronation. We thought you got it and was just playing around. We didn't know you were really that clueless about Naruto's past."

Tsunade just stared at them before she glanced towards the mountain sized paperwork piling up on her desk and on the ground beside her chair and narrowed her eyes. "Whatever. Why wasn't the clan called back when Danzo was killed?"

"They were thought to be dead for one, and the second, they didn't want to return. Konoha isolated them, confined them and practically ostersized them from society. In Yuki they have their privacy but aren't excluded from gatherings and important meetings like the council were prone to doing, which a surprise they decided to kiss the ass of one spoil brat that hailed from the same clan that they seemingly hated." Anko scoffed

Kakashi hummed, "Fugaku-sama said and this is a quote, 'The Uchiha clan was one of the founders of Konoha but unlike the Senju's who were and are praised, the Uchiha clan were cast into their shadow and made to suffer as if we were demons. Here in Yuki we are looked up to and cherished as we should have been in Konoha. We will not return to Konoha and continue to be confined.' I dropped the subject. I couldn't blame them and wouldv'e done the same had it been me in their position."

Tsunade groaned and rubbed her head, "Alright everything we spoke about stays in this room, should anything get our, the person responsible will visit Ibiki and Anko in T&I department before being executed. This is a S rank secret. No one is to know that the Uchiha clan is alive, am I understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade nodded, "Good, get out. We will continue this tomorrow." she called out waving her hand, dismissing. As soon as the last person left the room, Sasuke being dragged out by Kakashi, who had one hand planted across the self-proclaimed avenger mouth, muffling the boys protest, "Shizune, bring me Sake!"

**_Yukigakure _**

Mikoto, Fugaku and shisui blinked at what Naruto said.

"Sasuke is the elemental continents biggest teme, huh." Shisui stated with a smile, "What did my little cousin do to earn him that title. The continent is a big place and there are a lot of people who deserve to be called as such and then there are those who are worse then teme's."

Naruto crossed his arms, "Sasuke thinks the world revolves around him and his needs." the blond stated, "He behaves as if his Kami himself and everyone should bow to his whims." crossing his arms over his chest, Naruto sank deeper into the couch as he stared at the two he viewed as his parents. Mikoto frowned and shook her head while Fugaku narrowed his eyes and urged his best friends son to conitnue, "The civilians kisses his ass and fills his head with false promises that will never come true."

Shisui scowled, "Great the civilians are still sticking their greedy ass noses in shinobi affairs, they are most likely kissng up to Sasuke so they can marry their daughters off to him when they enact the Clan Restoration Act."

Naruto grinned at that and shook his head, "Nah, I wouldn't worry about that. The Clan Restoration Act can only be used when one is the last member of their clan, Sasuke is most definitely not the last of the Uchiha's, so that act won't work on him and I made sure Tsunade would find out about those secrets we hid, it was about time anyways. And If I know Tsunade like I think I do, she will gather everyone I mentioned and they will tell her because it's their duty as shinobi's of the leaf to tell her, even though she would already have known about it if she actually did her paperwork instead of drinking Sake while on the job. And of course Sasuke's classmates will all be in attendance for the revealing because I was one of them and they have the right to know, whatever, the thing is most of those kids have big mouths. They'll go home, tell their parents, who in turn will tell their friends and by tomorrow the entire village will know the truth."

"Genius Naruto." Itachi smiled while Shisui laughted, Mikoto giggled and Fugaku smirked in delight. That should teach those greedy bloodline ass kissers not to mess with an honorary Uchiha member.

"What else can you tell us about Sasuke?" Mikoto questioned, though there was dread evident in her tone and they could tell that she didn't want to know more, especially if her youngest continue to aound like a pompous, arrogant brat.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and stared at the wall, "Sasuke constantly thinks that because his the last of the Uchiha clan, an elite then everything should be handed to him on a silver platter. He see's someone practicing, and if he thinks there are good, he'd demands them to teach him their jutsu or if they have a weapon that he deems worthy of only him he commands that person to give it to him. When they deny him, he goes and whines to the civilian council members who will later try to command that shinobi to do as 'Sasuke-sama' has requested, but they are denied by the clan heads and the Hokage who are more then half of the council. His become the 'Kyuubi brat' amongst the shinobi forces for everything he tries to do."

Mikoto flinched at that, knowing what Naruto was trying to say. Sasuke was hated, despisd amongst the shinobi's like Naruto is hated and feared by the civilians. And that was bad.

Itachi, Shisui and Fugaku frowned at that, wondering where that arrogant behavior Sasuke was showing came from. No one in the clan was like that and they all worked hard for the skills that they have.

"Did he ever try that with you Naruto?" Fugaku questioned and sighed when Naruto shook his head and grinned stating that he had never shown anyone outside those who already knew what he could really do.

A smirk graced Naruto face, "Yeah and I bet Sasuke is pissed off that I hid my abilities from him." a frown replaced the smirk, "Ever since he awakened the sharingan a few months ago his been copying a lot of Konoha shinobi's style and jutsu's, even the ones they created themselves."

Shisui shook his head, "No wonder people address us as 'the thieving eyes'. It's people like Sasuke that gives the rest of us Sharingan user bad names."

"Damn, I guess the psycological damage I dealt him was a lot worse then I figured." Itachi frowned.

Naruto shook his head, "No, your not to blame for his behaviour Itachi, the civilians are though. There the one who filled his head with all of there none sense and made him believe that because he was the so called last of his clan it gave him a reason to be such a brat. His thought became darker when he started believing their words and when others would deny him something he didn't know how to react to the rejection."

"I see what you meant you said his the elemental continents biggest teme. He doesn't sound very pleasant the way you make him out to be." Shisui frowned, "Hm, someone will have to knock some humility into that brat before he further taints the Uchiha name."

Naruto hummed, "I've tried helping him, he refused it saying he doesn't need a 'weak loser getting in his way' and that he was better off alone because I would only get in his way. His so insufferable, I can barely tolerate being in his presence long enough to finish a mission and even then it's grating." brushing his bangs from his eyes, the blond grinned a bit, "I am afraid there is no way to humble that teme after years of the civilians manupilations."

"Well damn, I guess that brat really did earn his moniker then."

_**WIth Sasuke**_

Crossing his arms, the younger Uchiha glared out the window, "All this time they were alive and no one deemed it important enough to tell me." gritting his teeth, Sasuke slammed his hand against the wall, "You'll pay for taking my family Naruto, the next time we meet, I will kill you!" Manaical laughter burst forth causing the birds in the nearby tree to take flight in terror.

**_...Tsuzuku..._**

_...(To be continued)_


End file.
